This invention relates to a device for securing a handle to an article, such as a cooking vessel. From the article there extends a carrier portion on which the handle may be inserted and which is then hidden by the handle. The securing device includes a spring arrangement that effects a snap-in engagement of the handle on the carrier portion.
A handle securing device of the above-outlined type is known and is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,584. According to the structure described in this patent, the spring is attached by a securing screw in an insert opening (recess) of the handle and has an angularly bent support portion which has a free terminal leg oriented obliquely outwardly, towards the article wall. The spring has another end portion which extends at an acute angle with respect to the carrier portion of the article and is so bent that it is oriented away from the article wall and extends into a detent provided on the carrier portion.
Further, the support portion is so designed that its outer edge engages the carrier portion and the free leg is in engagement with an inclined surface of the handle terminal oriented toward the article wall.
A handle securing device of the above type, however, requires relatively long carrier portions, and consequently, the handle recess which receives the carrier portion has to be relatively deep. Further, the spring has a complex spatial configuration and also, mounting the spring within the handle recess is a relatively involved operation.